


Thank you for the happiest year of my life

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asano Gakuhou tries to be a father, F/M, M/M, Other, That’s definitely no slow burn, some fluff and some tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re new at Kunugigaoka and just moved from Great Britain to Japan, due to the work of your uncle.He also decided to put you right into the most pretentious high school in entire Japan. Your grades haven’t been that bad in your former school life, but you still got an aching issue with mathematics. Even your therapist mentioned something. But you can’t tell, you didn’t listen to her.At your first day at said school, you meet a boy.Aura cold, eyes as mysterious as his thoughts, and strawberry blonde hair.His sharp smile makes you feel uncomfortable, as if he were judging you, even though you’ve never heard a single word from his mouth.As he opens his for the first lips, you see his white teeth, and listen to his surprisingly calm voice."Nice to meet you. My name is Gakushuu Asano. I'm going to show you around, to familiarise you with our school district.”Fuck...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to write here exactly. 
> 
> But...
> 
> Excuse any mistakes it’s in the middle of the night ;) 
> 
> Wellllp.... enjoy the first chap.

It's almost 10 am when you stepped out of your uncle's car and you saw the place you were going to hold captive for the past 365 days. But there was a high probability that this time might last a pretty while longer.

With a soft smile on his lips your uncle, Adam, handed you your school back.

You told him you're fine with the fact to go aboard for an entire year, leave your friends behind, and to put your Japanese skills to the proof.

Such a lie he realised shortly after.  
You fell silent from the day on, when it turned out to be too late to change his and your plans.

Not attentional, though.

"You comin'?", he asked gently, his eyes focused on your emotion. He knew your fear of unpredictable situations and especially school.

It takes you such a long time to accept the routine of going to school and spending time on effort.

He knew, as always.

_Thank God for his patience._

"On my way....", you whispered sighting.

"Would you give this place a chance, just a little? Please."

You knew he tried his best to keep your smile and happiness alive, even though you didn't made it easy for him. But he doesn't knew how your mind was working. Especially, when it decided to support your wrong shadow.

Always against you, never with you.

You nodded, forcing a fading smile on your lips.

It might've been the beginning of such a horrible time but you were strong. This was just another step to take, you reminded your anxiety.

———

The school halls seemed lifeless, clean but without the feeling you got in all the schools you attended before.

They were no drawings, posters or small doodles.

Just blank walls, endless blank walls.

A feeling you couldn't identify started to bother your thoughts. You felt your body convulse.

Oh, how you despised this habit.

Walking close behind him, you followed Adam. To your mind, you tried focusing on him. Just him. 

He was in balance, he always has been. Something what made you feel safe since you were a kid.

"We're here." Adam turned around. You, bumping into his back, realized just slowly what he was talking about. You two stopped in front of a great door, it was shut.

He knocked on the smooth wood. Your chest started aching and your body turned ice cold.

So this is fear again, you thought.

You weren't feeling this coldness for a really long time. To ask why now ? 

Oh, you knew why. You knew exactly why.

A voice, which you've never heard before, brought you back into the real world. The hand of your uncle pushed you forward, forcing you to enter the room.

"Welcome. Please, take a seat", said a voice with a slight accent. This man still must be fluent in english.

It surprised you that he was talking to you in english. Besides your uncle, he was the first one since your first breath of air in Japan.

Adam reached for the hand of the man and sat down, right in front of him.

His hair was gingerish but still dark and his skin, as white as snow.

He haven't seen the sun in ages, your mind started joking.

_But wait._

His eyes. There was something inside of them. Something odd. You could feel, almost see it.

"Thank you, Sir. My name is Adam O'Connell and this is -."

"Our new student, (Y/N)."

You froze when you heard his voice mentioning your name. Not able to speak neither to move, his eyes were now fixed on you.

"We, the teachers and pupils of Kunogigaoka, are grateful to welcome you at our school."

You nodded , feeling uncomfortable like at death's door.

The man revealed himself to be Gakuhou Asano. Principal of your new prison.

This man was sinister, no doubt. He might seem like a nice and supportive soul from the outside, but something was off about him.

_Like a predator?_

He acted like a predator.   
Spying on his pray, camouflaged behind his words and smile, just waiting for the right moment to attack.

_This man wasn't trustworthy._

———

Talking about your future, your strength, your weaknesses, the two grownups continuedtheir formal chatting.

The place they were about to drag you in is, if you haven't misunderstood them - class 3-A.

The only thing you could do is watch and listen, still hoping this day might end in near future.

Even though the next day was awaiting you.

All the mixed feelings inside of you wanted to start a revolution called panic. Raging panic.

But the noise of a door hinge dragged you back into the real world, leaving your thoughts behind.

"Asano-kun, please, come inside."

A slim boy with strawberry blonde hair and skin as pale, as the predator's one, stepped next to you.   
He gazed motionless into the room, his posture straight and seamless. As if he wasn't able to perceive your shape.

You regarded him intently for another second, while the principal left the table.   
There was this smile again, but slightly different.

"(Y/N), this is the leader of the Student Council."

The new one nodded.

When you turned your head, you meet his eyes. He was looking at you, still no emotions on his lips or in his eyes.

Wondering and trying to figure out the odd feelings this boy radiated, you got surprised.

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N). My name is Gakushuu Asano. I' going to show you around, to familiarise you with our school district", he told you in flawless english.

_Wait._

Your thoughts paused for a second. How can he transform from a expression of a ancient statue to a soft smile like this?

He was a pretty remarkable actor, you thought. His reaction seemed real, still no doubt.

"Nice to meet you too, Asano-kun", you smile warmly.

Almost able to catch the relieve Adam felt, you turned around.  
Now the smile on your lips turned into a mischievous one, and Adam knew what was on your mind.

"I'd be pleased by your help."

Your Japanese might be a bit rusty but you learned this language at a young age.   
This wasn't your first layover in this country.

———-

As you two walked along the corridor silence separated you and the boy.

You didn't like such awkward moments, only able to hear one another's foot steps.

But you couldn't blame him. The empty halls were long and, yes... empty.

"I hope you already got your required school supplies. Books, papers and such like", he mentioned.   
You thanked him internally for breaking this odd silence.

"I guess so", you answered.

"Haven't checked them entirely."

He nodded silently and his former smile had already faded as fast as your's this morning. Sad, you thought while studying his barely existing expressions.

_There was this silence again._

Was it shyness that made him keep his mouth shut or was it your's ? You couldn't tell.

You came across the second floor, home of all second graders, the school council leader explained.

You walked past the classrooms.   
Dozens of students, heads inside their work and mathematic or physics books. Silently, you watched them for moment, trying not to be concerned.

When Asano-kun opened the door to the stairway, sadly not to heaven, he leaned back to the ceiling, crossing his arms.

He had shown you almost every important spot you needed to know. What was he going to do now? Some secrets?   
Would be useful, you started joking.

"So, I can show everything single edge and peak of this place to you anytime soon, but we better hurry. There's a class meeting of 3-A at 12 am. I need to be there in time."

It hit almost 12 am, you noticed unsurprised. This meant you got just a couple of minutes left until you were meeting you're new class. The last time you entered a classroom, all eyes of your mates fixed on you, you felt surprisingly sad. They were pretty good friends, you admitted with a smile.

_But now ?  
Skip the thoughts like: are they going to like me ? Jeeze, just one damn year. You'll get though it, either way._

"To finish this tour. Show me a room only you and some teachers got access to right now." 

He looked surprised. Raising his eyebrows, he stepped closer to you.

"You sure ? This isn't a secret room with secret documents in it."

  
This doesn't matter, as long as you could stay away from sitting in a classroom, full of other students, you could life with that.

"Pretty sure. Show me", you smirked.

Asano probably knew with a high probably that you were stretching his time, but still.   
Not even hesitating for a moment, he led you in front of great double door.

He was right, this really wasn't a door for a secret room with secret documents in it.

"The meeting hall ?"

The boy unlocked the door with a small key he kept in his pocket.   
You felt a bit disappointed.  
The wide and also empty hall wasn't what you expected. Not at all.

"You got a key for this one ? Why ? Do you hide here something or someone?" 

The boy with the strawberry blonde hair shook his head, hiding his laughters.   
Finally, this warm expression was back. You joined his fun and started giggling.

"No, there's nothing to be hidden in here", he started giggling too.

You looked around, trying to find something interesting, something special in here. But it seemed, as if all the mysteries newly fledged.

In front of the space for all students to stand in file, there was just a rostrum.

_No, wait._

You made your way straight onto the stage. Asano followed you with a big question mark over his head.   
When you reached your designation, you jumped on your new stage and sat down right in front of a piano.

At least they got a piano, you thought in relieve.

"What do you think you're doing ?", the pale boy asked, standing right behind you.

"Would you join me, if I do you a favour in some time?"

The boy's pumped expression faded when you reached for his hand. He found himself next to you in front of the piano.  
Looking at all keys in front of him, he started playing. Not even giving you the chance to join him.

_Damn it, he's good._

Forced to watch, you just sat there taking care that he was going to make some mistakes. This was your only chance and opportunity to join his play.

"What is your favourite song to play?"

He stopped immediately.  
That was a difficult question. There were plenty songs you loved to play or to sing.   
  


_To take just a single one ? This is pretty unfair._

"Hmm... I guess, as a duet song... La La Land's City of stars." Not a common song but it was worth the time you spend learning it.

Asano just nodded again. A response he was going to use more often to answer all your questions, and started playing. Giving you enough space to let you join him.   
You started singing silently, still playing your part as flawless as always. He looked at you with a cheeks turning red.

"I take that favour for now. Can I join you in singing?"

"I'd like nothing better."

You two sang along with the piano. It really was a beautiful moment. Nothing you ever expected to happen at your first day at school. You loved the sound of his soft singing voice. Wishing you could just close your eyes and enjoy, you miss a note.

"Damn it..."

"I don't remember this part in the song. It's new ? Isn't it ?", he snickered.

"I'm still surprised you know this song so well....", you mumbled , hiding your urge to start giggling.

———

After he had shown you some of his favourite songs, something made you suspicious. Not the music he learned to play.

_No._

Noises. Some noises from a distance.   
Asano looked up, looking for the reason behind them.

" Did you-". Unable to continue he grabbed your wrist, dragging you out of the great hall. He didn't stop until you reached the schoolyard.

Schooltime's almost over. The clock already hit past 2 am.

Asano realised that he skipped two entire classes and the council meeting to show you every inch of this place. And, yes.... wasted time on singing.

"Oh damn it !", he mumbled angrily, what turned your relaxed feeling back into the dark.

The boy seemed to struggle with a feeling inside of him. You couldn't tell what he was feeling exactly but you knew he wasn't fine with it.

"You're right, damn it."

Grabbing his hand, now you dragged him out of school. Asano followed you, silently, calm.

"Thank you for the nice day. If you get in trouble because of me, tell them it's my fault. I can deal with the consequences, kinda." You smiled at him, still holding his hand.

"I... It's fine. I can take it", he began shyly, something he wasn't used to be. "

Thank you too. You got a really beautiful voice."

_This boy truly seemed trustworthy._

"I didn't expect you to have such a secure singing voice. We should do this more often. But maybe without you skipping meetings and lessons".

You stepped one hesitantly step closer and thanked him. He seems a bit puzzled.  
You thanked him with a kiss on his cheek that made him blush.

He really didn't expect this to happen, but he also surprised you with his vocals, so why not giving him something in exchange.   
Waving and still smiling you left him behind, trying to find the way back home.

_Wait..._

When this tingling feeling slowly vanished, you felt like as if something was watching you. It was bitter cold.

Your head turned around and you spied out the area. A shadow, you noticed a slight movement inside the top floor of the school building.

_Wasn't that the principal's office?_

This place seemed pretty interesting, you realised amused. You could feel there was something just hiding from you, only waiting to be discovered.

_And this boy ?_


	2. It’s only day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back to school. This boy made you feel all dizzy but he could tell the same about you.

When you stumbled out of bed, hitting your toes at several pieces of furniture, you managed to disable your alarm clock. It was too early in the morning and you felt like being awake for an entire week. 

Adam wasnt at home. Something you got used to while living back in the Uk. He was at work, working his ass off. You kinda wondered why, but gave up a long time ago.  
Now you dealt most of the time with being alone at home. It was like being a grownup, but puberty hitting in all day long. 

You got yourself ready after finishing your breakfast, making lunch for school and searching desperately for a proper lunchbox. You left the newly renovated flat your uncle decided to rent.  
Your new home had a lot of space to get things to disappear very easily.  
You missed your old home in London, though. 

Counting the days until we’re going to get back there. 

"See you after school, Tigger".  
The old ginger cat, sunbathing on top of the sill, was slowly falling asleep when you left for school.  
He looked up for a second, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. 

Not able to hide your giggling, you closed the door, putting the key back into your pocket.  
This lazy cat was at your side for over ten years now.  
He got old, you reminded yourself, heading for school. 

———

When you entered the campus, wearing headphones and listening to music, you didn't show any interest in all the others. Trying to stay focused and calm, you headed towards the classroom of 3-A.  
You still knew in what corridor they were hiding your new fellow prisoners. What a relief. 

"You must be the new one", a voice interrupted your enjoyment of listening to the same three songs on your phone. 

You'd better get some alternate soundtracks real soon. 

"Y...yes ?", you stuttered puzzled. 

"Wearing headphones in school isn't allowed, please take them off."  
The boy, wearing his school uniform, he probably owned since 1st Grade, and angular shaped glasses, pointed at your minor misbehaving. His hair was curly and dark. They haven't seen a hairbrush in ages. 

"And why aren't you wearing your uniform ?"  
He inspected your clothes. 

These were your comfy clothes, perfect for all unpredictable situations. And school life was full of suchlike situations. 

"Should I take them off as well ? For sure"  
You turned around, leaving him behind and entered the room which was illuminated in uncomfortable cold light.  
Your didn’t allow you mind to start panicking, so you just sat down on a chair in the back row of class. 

This was your place now. At least it was next to a window.

You were looking for the strawberry blonde boy between all the others, you didn't know a single name of.

Unfortunately, you overlooked the moment a teacher sat down in front of the class.  
Everyone stood up, but you ? 

Where was he?  
Your thoughts start questioning.  
Did he get in trouble because of yesterday?  
This council meeting thingy must've been pretty important.

Oh, damn it

"Would you please be so kind and sit up", the teacher complained in a rough tone. She was a woman, something around 40 years old and seemed to be alarming harsh.  
Looking puzzled and still not knowing what confused you about her, you obeyed. 

"Good morning class and... new student. You didn't attend school yesterday. Any explanation?", she demanded. 

"Someone showed me around. Took longer than expected"  
You didn't dare to look in her eyes. People like her are difficult to deal with. So you smiled and let her win. 

Just this once. 

She nodded, still sceptical but fortunately she let go of you. 

———

You settled back, still wondering where Asano-kun might be. The others were already leaving the classroom after the third lesson ended, enjoying their short break.  
You were just sitting there. Waiting, you guessed. 

You didn't know a single soul of class 3-A, despite Asano-kun. So why should you drag yourself outside and right into embarrassing conversations. There was a high probability they might quiz you about your former school life, or something like that. 

Definitely not.

To keep yourself company was enough, even though...  
You'd like to talk to him.  
He made you feel less uncomfortable.  
His company would be highly appreciated, you started joking, looking out of the window and being lost in your thoughts. 

Remembering the singing lesson you two shared the day before, snugging into the meeting hall and most importantly, avoiding your first lessons at this place, you couldn't stop smiling. 

,,Stop gazing outside. You're waisting time" 

A man, looking at you motionless, came up to your desk just seconds ago.  
He was your new math teacher and not interested in your daily daydreaming. The man with dark hair and lifeless eyes handed you a single worksheet. He seemed like a lifeless shell, fulfilling his duty and nothing more. 

"My apologies..." You took the sheet into your hands, trying to keep track of that mess you got thrown into. The second you recognised the unsolvable math problems on the paper, you kept loosing faith. You wished to start crying hopelessly.  
He really was a lifeless shell. No empathy, no mercy. 

Welcome to math class. 

———

How in the world is someone able to solve this in time? You wondered. You've read the numbers and letters a dozens of times now. This wasn't math. That was solving the mystery of the universe itself. 

"Class started 15 minutes ago. You didn't even try, (Y/N)." 

Wait. 

Your worksheet wasn't talking to you, wasn't complaining about your dullness in counting these numbers and letters. 

So... It's his voice!

Smiling in relief, you looked up and your eyes met again.

"Counter question. Did you get in trouble or why wasn't there any sign of you?"  
His snicker made you relax.  
He sat down in front of you, taking the worksheet the teacher handed to all students in the beginning of class. 

"Nah. Had to catch up on the missed news of the council meeting", he mumbled, still judging the one task you tried to conquer. 

His hair was all messy, as if he tried to catch time itself. Things you couldn't know, Asano already spent his entire forenoon to finish all unfinished businesses he left behind. A lot, he realised this morning.

Gakushuu left school still thinking about you. Wasted time he could've used elsewhere, but he didn't.  
The boy went home with an odd feeling floating through his veins. 

What's this feeling? Am I getting sick? 

He never felt like this before. Head all dizzy, thoughts drifting off, not being able to focus on important issues.  
It turned out to be the first time he wasn't able to answer his own questions. He tried desperately, though.

Laying awake for ages, the boy gave in.  
It seemed, you turned his mind upside down, even though you just met him.  
It must've been the moment you two played the piano. Forgetting about your surroundings. Only you, this boy and the music. 

"You know that you can't mix up two different formulas, just to make it work?"  
He took a pen out of your pencil case, a red one to be precise.

"You don't have to do this. You'd better finish your's first. I got this, thank you." 

"Oh, I don't think so...", he responded silently, hiding his laughter behind an evil smirk.  
If you wouldn't be happy to see him, you'd probably hunt him down. 

"Ehm. Please don't tell me you're already done ?"  
He nodded assertively, looking all innocent and still trying to fix your mess.  
"God, how the hell? I can't even count to 29 without thinking, I missed something"  
The boy's smile faded. 

"I think, I found your problem", he began.  
"You started on the right path but got lost in the middle of it. Try to stay focused on the given numbers and formulas", he explained calmly, teaching much better how to survive an exam than any other teacher before. 

"Don't recreate math itself. It's useless. I tried countless times” 

"Thank you, Asano-Sensei", you responded, after taking back your worksheet.  
Now both of you couldn't hide your laughters anymore.  
His slight smile turned into a grin. So did your's. 

Gakushuu haven't been laughing like that for a century.  
Now all your classmates began to stare at you with shocked looks.  
Everyone was supposed to be quiet

"Psh... We better shut up, otherwise he's going to hit us with the ruler in his hands."  
You haven't noticed the wooden thing in the hands of your new teacher. He hid it behind his back. You looked quite surprised when you realised what he was able to do, if you two wouldn't stop laughing and giggling. 

But it wasn't your fault that chatting with the strawberry blonde boy was such fun. 

"But ehh... Please don't call me Sensei", he whispered, trying to tame the urge to laugh.

"I'm just helping out a friend with curious math problems, that's all." 

And he lost. 

Gakushuu helped a lot of students solving their curious flaws in mathematics, but you were by far the most hopeless but creative one. 

"I mean... you tried to solve a single task with creating three different -"  
His pupils minimised, still focused on you, as if he got hit by a bullet. 

The teacher's dark shadow cast over you and the hurt boy.  
You shuddered in fear the moment you looked up. 

Oh no. 

The entire class seemed to be as shocked as you.  
You weren't used to this method of teaching students to stay in line. But this wasn't the proper way to treat young people.  
Why do you teach diplomacy, if you're not going to make a use of it. 

This wasn't right. 

Gakushuu exhaled shivery, looking numb.  
He always stopped his teacher from punishing other students.  
He never was the target, not even for a moment. He was the one who stood up for them. 

That's the duty of the council leader. 

"Keep your mouth shut, Asano-kun. I'm disappointed that I have to tell you this"

What was wrong with him? 

All students tried to understand.  
He didn't pay attention, he was distracted.  
But nothing, no one, took his mind off things. 

He is perfection.

The boy nodded, avoiding your eyes, and turned back after touching the aching red spot at the back of his neck.  
It hurt. Yet there was no sign of reaction, any feeling on his lips.  
You called his name, whispering and felt regret aching in your chest. 

The lessons passed by but didn't let time lapse away, as if they were holding them back.  
All the time you were watching him, feeling guilt.  
He didn't even think about breaking a single rule. He just sat there, staring at his worksheet in complete silence. You couldn't even hear his breathing. 

This is your fault 

———

Asano left the classroom immediately after the last lesson was finally over. Not being able to follow him, you decided to leave, for good. He didn't even look back to you. The boy grabbed his schoolbag and rushed out into the hallway. 

When you left the school building and entered the great campus, you walked past some other students. You haven't been paying attention at first but after what happened and what they were chatting about. They caught your interest.  
The students, girls, wearing their uniforms and braided hair, were talking about the incident.

"Did you hear that ? He got hit, broke the rules", one of them started. 

"He never missed to stop him from punishing students", added the second one. 

"But he got hit himself, you idiot", the third one nagged. 

"You think he's sick or something?"

Now you felt even more ashamed.  
Even those little birds were talking about it.  
But why was that such a big deal?  
He might be the council leader but he was only human. 

Looking down and not in the mood of listening to music you left the schoolyard. You avoided running into other people, but you felt their prying eyes on your skin. Speeding up you escaped and left all your feelings of this day behind you.  
This wasn't what you expected of your first official day in school. But you kinda expected something like this to happen, to be honest. 

You were walking along the sidewalk. Cars were passing by and made the streets feel alive.  
It may rain this afternoon, looking up and studying the clouds you got this feeling. 

All your thoughts could do were thinking about this boy. He was everywhere. You could hear his voice, see his eyes, even smell his subtle perfume. It was sweet. 

Why was it so damn hard to stay focused ? 

You continued your walk, crossed the street and almost reached your home. 

"(Y/N) !" Someone called your name. The voice sounded breathless but was coming continuously closer. You turned your head, trying to find the person.

"Asano-kun?", you said surprised.  
His red cheeks reminded you of the day before, when he turned as red as blood, the moment after you kissed his cheek. 

"Sorry that I left without looking for you... I.."  
Taking his hand and with a soft smile on your lips, you looked him in the eyes. A calm feeling eased his mind.  
" It's okey, don't worry", you said. He snickered in relief and the shadow that followed him fell apart. 

"It may be inappropriate but...You got some plans for today?" 

Oh... 

He was asking you on date, but this sounded ridiculous. He's just being a gentleman. 

"Not that I remember. Are you asking me on a date?"  
He nodded shyly. You were still holding his hand in yours. 

The boy was dead serious, you realised, not knowing what to feel exactly. 

"Do you know the small coffee shop down the street, next to the park?"  
You passed this shop when you first came to town. Adam showed you all you probably needed to know. He tried to made it as easy as possible to you.  
You were grateful. 

"After homework, I'll have plenty of time"  
Even though you've meet him just yesterday, you could trust him. He made you feel such a strange feeling, in a good way. You never felt like this before. 

"6 pm, Coffee shop. I'll be waiting for you"  
Now the boy kissed you on the cheek. Even though he couldn't hide his shyness. He turned back, making his way back home. You both got plenty of homework to do. 

Jeez, you had to hurry. Time wasn't on your side and 6 pm wasn't that far anymore. 

"Gosh, it's only day two"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s late but I had to finish this.  
> (My apologies for any grammar etc mistakes. I’m using this for trying out some stuff. English isn’t my first language so... that’s my excuse XD) 
> 
> Pls don’t be shy with any feedback. I’d be grateful as hell ^^ 
> 
> Greetings, Liv ;>


	3. 2 cups of black tea

Looking impatiently on his watch, Asano got nervous. Time flew by, but there was still no sign of you.  
The boy began to worry. A feeling he wasn't used to.   
His thoughts started babbling all at once and dispelled almost all emotions he recently had control of. He couldn't know that you were just being late.   
You were a slowpoke, that's all, but hewasn't aware of this important fact of you. 

She got other things to do. Probably more important things. 

The happiness, that turned his cheeks blossom red, had almost disappeared. Concern took it's place and let Asano's thrill of anticipation vanish into nothing.   
The reason why he decided to take you out for this date, was his urge to talk to you. That little something on you, it made him feel something he couldn't define.

Thinking about it a lot, while waiting for you to show up, the boy became more doubtful, the more you let him wait.   
How was he supposed to admit the feelings his mind couldn't get rid of ?   
The raging heat inside of him when he rushed out of the classroom. He didn't even look back. He left you there alone.

I need to tell her 

———

All his guesses about your absence were wrong, terribly wrong. He probably thought you got hit by a bus, rather than the actual cause.   
Time and homework had tricked you. It was past six when you finished them, and it hit almost seven during sunset, when you left for the eagerly awaited date. There wasn't even time to clean up the mess you made because of lunch. 

"Adam is going to kill me for this... but I haven't got any time. See you later, Tiggs.”  
Rushing out of your uncle's flat, you tried to make up time. The cat looked after you in confusion, wondering what might have bitten you.

You crossed the streets without looking. Cars could break, you couldn't.  
You won't lose another minute on red traffic lights.

I'm almost an hour late, fuck...

Heavily breathing, you came past the park Asano mentioned earlier. There was no single soul in sight, when the sun set.   
Only the streetlights, who began to bright up the city, showed you the right way.   
Following the guidance, you were able to take a glimpse of the café at the other side of the park. Yellow and red festoons illuminated the small coffee shop.   
A strange feeling followed you, like a shadow, when you passed all the trees. You could barely tell, if the dark silhouettes beneath the green were just trees or actual persons. You could feel something was off, so you hurried ahead. Eyes fixed on the festoons. 

"Asano-kun,”you whispered his name. The slim boy, standing all by himself and looking tiresome on the ground, was still waiting in front of the shop. A heavy feeling in his chest. 

Oh, thank god

He looked up, his hair hid his much telling eyes. You weren't able to read his current state of mind and it made you feel very uncomfortable.   
You came closer, forcing a weak smile on your lips. 

What if he's upset ? 

"You're here,”he said in relief.

"I began to worry and-" 

You cut him short, brushing his light red hair out of his face, still feeling like someone tried to push you down a cliff. Your hands started shaking. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't expect the homework to be that tricky. I probably should've texted you-"

"But you don't have my number, yet.”

Now he cut you short, looking at you right in the eyes. Now you were able to read what was on his mind, and thanked him internally for being as gentle and understanding, as you assumed  
Asano's presences was able to take those feelings off of you.   
Just like a dreamcatcher. 

"I guess, we both have a lot to talk about,” he smiled. The feeling inside of him who tried to conquer his sanity, Asano gained the upper hand. 

The boy ushered you to your table at the café and even managed to get a place outside, far off other people, whose chatting might upset you even more. 

Could he sense these feelings ?

The strawberry blonde ordered two cups of black tea, saving you from all the uncomfortable conversations between you and a waiter. Feeling grateful and relieved, you relaxed. 

How did he know ? 

You could've sworn you two shared some furious feelings, when you called his name the time you arrived. 

"I truly hope you're feeling better now. You seemed to be a bit nervous. Everything alright ?” he asked, taking a sip of his tea.   
That answered your questions, but it still provoke your thoughts.  
You just nodded, not knowing how to keep the conversation ongoing. 

Yes, he knows. Is it that obvious ?

"I... em. I guess everything's fine. Sorry for being late...it's my hidden talent. Gosh, that's so embarrassing.”  
You could've sworn that your face had now turned as red as a cherry.   
But he simply smiled at you. Even though, he tried hiding it behind his cup of tea. 

"That's fine with me. I thought you just forgot about it,” he mentioned a bit secretively. 

Such a lie ! 

You could tell from his eyes that he was feeling the same way as you did.   
A strange silence stood between you and him after he finished his tea, you didn't even touch your mug for a second. You felt numb from head to toe. 

"Why was everyone talking about you like this after, you know...?” You broke the privateness.   
He looked up but didn't answer. As if he didn't know how or what. He bite his lip, desperately trying to find the right words. 

"Because of the representing role as the council leader, I guess.”

He's telling the truth 

Expecting an excuse, and white lie, his excuse sounded reasonable. He could've easily lied about that, but honesty meant a lot to him. A fact he was about to show you soon enough. 

" And probably because I'm the son of the principal,” he joked with a mischievous smirk on his lips.   
"You know, I wished I just misheard that. That's rough.”  
Thinking about the moment when Asano-kun and you first meet, the day before, you remember him telling you his last name and the questions that approached to you the second after. 

They're related? That wasn't just a coincidence, wasn't it ? 

"Thank you,” the strawberry blonde mumbled. 

"Oh no ! I didn't mean to-,”you said even more embarrassed.   
Asano nodded, chuckling to himself. 

"It's fine. I'm just relieved he didn't trick you. But I guess that he got your... father ?"

"Uncle. He's my uncle,” you corrected him.   
But did the principal already get Adam on his side of the track ? You're uncle was an ambassador to the court of St. James's. He wouldn't have gotten that far with being very easily manipulated.   
What if Adam tricked the predator?   
You sucked at school, but still got the scholarship for Kunugigaoka in only a couple of weeks. This isn't a coincidence. 

"May I ask you something about your principal-dad?"   
You got curious. Was this man really able to let your uncle tap in a trap in only a couple of moments? Or did he fall for Adam's eloquence.   
Asano agreed, looking as curious as you. 

"He acted like a supportive and caring teacher at first, but I know something's off.”  
"I know...,”Asano sit up. He knew exactly what you were talking about.   
This feeling to be in the presence of a demon. A creature, just waiting for a mistake you didn't indent to do.   
"He strives for perfection. Whatever it takes. He always gets what he wants. But don't panic, you get used to it,” he went rueful, avoiding your eyes. 

You realised you should stop the questioning about this topic at that point. The boy was willing to answer all of your questions, but why presume on his trust ? He would tell you soon enough. 

"You can ask me out now. That's just fair. So what do you wanna know?"  
Looking surprised the boy hesitated to answer. 

"I... em... You went here with your uncle. Can I ask you about your parents, or is it inappropriate to question you about this ?"  
Asano was lenient towards you, didn't push you. 

"My father lost custody,” you started, remembering what your uncle told you about the court proceeding.   
"After my mother decided to start her life all over again, new husband, new family, my uncle took me in. I was there about two years old ? I guess so.”  
Asano looked a you slightly concerned.   
"My dad's a... a bit difficult, not really a father person. But that's fine. I saw him, back in the Uk, once a month for tea.”  
Now the boy understood and could relate even more. 

"Same with me... sadly,” he said, not knowing, if joking about that was appropriate.   
"I'm sorry to hear that,” you said, looking him tiresome in the eyes. 

"So both our moms got the urge to go on a run. That's not really what I was expecting us to have in common.”  
That moment turned out to get even more peculiar the more time lapsed away.   
"No, no. She didn't. My mom suffered from breast cancer for a real long time. She was struggling with that burden since before I was born.”  
You almost dropped the mug in your hands.   
You could see the hurt inside his eyes, when he was remembering his past. 

"I am terribly sorry to ask you out about this. I didn't intend to. I'm so sorry..."  
Embarrassment and shame casted over you like dark clouds.   
Now it was clear as ice to you, why the principal had this dark aura on him. 

He lost his wife 

You took the boy's pale hand.   
"We don't know each other that good but you can talk to me, okey ? You can trust me. I need you to know that.”  
He gave you an understanding smile.   
You really troubled his feelings and got right to the soft core deep inside of him.   
You should receive an award. 

"(Y/N), please don't assume that my father behaves the way he does because of the passing of my mother. He acts like this as long as I can remember.   
She only was able to hold us, as a family, together. But I was too young to remember all of this and I sealed myself off... sadly. Is wish I wouldn't have.”  
It hurt your soul. Your mom left and enjoyed the luxury of being an independent woman and a such important mother and wife lost her life to cancer. 

This world isn't fair. 

"Is that the reason why you left after this uncomfortable situation in the classroom? I was surprised and didn't know how to help.”  
He didn't know what to answer. It seemed you both were able to push each other into situations, without clear ways of solving the problems. 

Kinda funny, if you think about it. 

Asano looked away, biting his lip. You felt discomfort surrounding the both of you.   
He started to get nervous.   
You probably hit him right in the center.   
Not intentionally, but still.   
"Asano-kun?” You began to worry. 

"I'm not used to this. I never felt like this. Okey!"   
You sat back, feeling as hurt as he did.   
“Oh...no. (Y/N), I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you.”  
You almost forgot you were still holding hands.But when he took your hand in both of his, you could sense his feelings calm down.   
Your conversation made him unsettled, let him feel some feelings he didn't know how to control. But he felt, deep down inside, that anger won't solve his problem.

"Never felt like what?,”you said. 

Asano didn't scare you, he showed some of his emotions, you were relieved he didn't try to hide them from you. 

"I...You make my head go crazy. I think..."  
The boy couldn't bring his sentence to an end. His words failed and he felt like falling. Asano knew exactly what he wanted to say but it was ridiculous. All of this was ridiculous. 

The play on the piano, the kiss on his cheek, the incident, the date and his failing in telling you what he felt.   
An entire week ago his thoughts were fixed on his schoolwork, and his schoolwork only. Now, he lied awake at night, just a single one to be honest, but he couldn't get you out of his head. 

"Me too.”  
You meant it, no doubt.   
That you made his mind go crazy, you were pretty aware of this because it happened to you as well.   
But it seemed, as if the boy stressed himself too much about it, didn't allow himself to rest. 

———

It hit almost eleven p.m. No other guest were enjoying their drinks and chatting anymore, despite the two of you. 

"And you, Asano-sensei, promise, I have to take a note of this, you'll help me with my schoolwork,” you said giggling. 

"I promise. But (Y/N), please call me Gakushuu. That's just fair.”  
You accepted. Doing homework and studying together was about to become a fun time, you two were able to spend together. 

Fair enough 

"I think we should leave. It's pretty late,” he mentioned, while looking on his phone.   
On it's displayed you were able to read his latest messages. Not that you intended to read them. 

Five missed calls ? What is that about ? 

Gakushuu left the table, still holding your hand. After he payed the bill for two cups of black tea, he lead you outside. Now the city and night sky was pitch dark. Only the street light showed you how to get home again.   
"Shall I bring you home ? There are nasty creatures on the streets at night.”  
You denied his offer with a shake of the head. 

"Don't worry. I might be sensitive about what happens in school. But, don't you ever underestimate me, Gakushuu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for checking in. We hope you enjoyed our flight from the friend zone to the next level. 
> 
> Leave some feedback, I’d appreciate that pretty much ;) 
> 
> Greetings, Liv


End file.
